I now see you differently
by ChloeGraceffaxx
Summary: jack has always liked kim but kim has always thought of jack as just a friend but what will happen to kims emotions when they have to look after bobby's mansion while he is away shooting his new movie i suck at summarys rated T to be safe :
1. Chapter 1

_**I now see you differently**_

**Hey guys , I know I haven't updated my other stories and I'm really sorry it's just that I don't know how to finish them but if you want to adopt them you can finish them for me :) and take all the credit !**

**Disclaimer-I sadly*sighs*don't own kickin' it or any characters mentioned **

**Chapter 1: the news **

**Kim's p.o.v**

I sit on the bench watching Rudy freak out about us sweating all over the mats and saying that we are so not ~ditch the wives I don't really understand that saying . I look over to jack to find he was staring at me, when he caught me looking he looked down and blushed, yeah and he sooooooooo doesn't have a crush on me-

I'm interrupted by bobby wasabi's gong going off look up to see bobby wasabi walking in then Rudy just goes into his office and huffs because bobby didn't say hello to him.

''hey kids! ''Bobby greats us cheerfully

''Rudy says you have big news for us ''

He motioned for me and jack to come over to him and the rest of the gang to leave so they went over to falopophil Phil's

''so kids since you two are the most responsible of this while dojo I am choosing you two to look after my mansion while I am away in Tokyo shooting my new movie ''bobby wasabi and the great family of fruits'' I will be playing a ninja fruit , and you are probably thinking what about Rudy ! , well as he does not know yet he is coming over with me to play a grocer and he will obviously say yes, so what do you kids say?''

**well i know its short but i promise that next chapter will have 2k words :) **


	2. Chapter 2

I now see you differently

Chapter 2

Kim's POV

Last time : ''so kids since you two are the most responsible of this while dojo I am choosing you two to look after my mansion while I am away in Tokyo shooting my new movie ''bobby wasabi and the great family of fruits'' I will be playing a ninja fruit , and you are probably thinking what about Rudy ! , well as he does not know yet he is coming over with me to play a grocer and he will obviously say yes, so what do you kids say?''

Continued

Jacks POV

I looked at Kim to see what she thinks of the idea, she nodded to me and I took that as a yes

''Sure, why not ''I said to Bobbi

''If it's ok with jack then its ok with me ''Kim said smiling like mad

I can't stop smiling with the idea of spending that amount of time with Kim .after booby left I said goodbye to the guys and Kim and went to pack my suitcase in my house , when I got there my mum told me she was talking to Bobbi last night and she already knew about me watching his mansion , I went up to my room and decided to pack my skateboard , a couple of t-shirts ,shirts , jeans , and my favourite pair of Nike high tops , my laptop and my iphone charger and dock .

When I looked at the clock I realized it was getting late and I should probably go to sleep because I agreed to meet up with Kim so we could get a taxi to Bobbies' mansion.

I woke up and got changed into a white undershirt with a green and black shirt on top and black jeans with red and white high tops

I went down stairs, said goodbye to my mum and went to meet Kim.

When I got to the dojo I saw her sitting down back to the wall writing in what looks like a diary, I decided to scare her so I snuck up behind her and looked at the diary I saw my name then it suddenly snapped shut and the next thing I realize I am on the ground, my back in severe pain

''I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIME TO NOT SNEAK UP ON ME '' Kim said in a very angry tone

'' I'm sorry, but u know why I don't regret it?''

''Why '' kind said sounding curious

''you wrote my name in your diary, that proves u have a crush on me!'' I said this a little too excitedly

She looked at me like I had 4 heads then realized I had caught her with her diary

''jack! It aint a diary it's a planner, and I was writing in, going to the mansion with JACK, ''she said very matter of factly

''sure thing kimmy...''

''don't call me that!''She replied stubbornly

Then I realized my back really hurt so I tried to move to the bench but moaned in pain at the effort

She came running over looking worried

''I'm oh my gosh jack! Are you ok?''

''Yeah, I think ''

She helped me up on to the bench then I phoned a taxi to take us to the mansion.

When the taxi got here we told him to go to Bobbie's mansion and surprisingly he knew where it was.

When we got there it looked exactly like it used to when we broke in to get Rudy's job back for him.

We got out of the taxi, Kim helped me to the doorstep and I got the keys out of my pocket and opened the door, Kim instantly ran upstairs to find the best bedroom .I went into the bathroom downstairs and got some painkiller for my back .my stomach growled and I went into the kitchen to find something I can work with, but knowing Bobbi he probably has a secret stash somewhere of decent food rather that the fast food he eats all the time.

When I got to the kitchen it was beautiful , pure white walls , glass cabinets , black marble worktops , a dark-brown wood table that could probably seat about 30-40 people and to make it even cooler there was a state of the art cooker with a glass top fryer with a built in microwave mode ,I went into the cabinets and got flour and eggs and all the other ingredients to make chocolate chip pancakes , I mixed everything together and put it into the oven to stay warm until Kim comes down so we can make them together

Apparently the smell of pancakes is more noticeable that I thought because 5 minutes after they went in Kim came practically tumbling down the stairs in excitement of pancakes

She was wearing denim blue shorts with a white love-heart tank top and long white knee socks and her hair was wet , I guess she had a shower , I wonder what she looks like in a-

I am cut off by Kim practically screaming in my ear and questioning my about the whereabouts of her favourite snack

I pointd to the oven and she saw that I kept them so we could both make pancakes

She went over the drawers got a frying pan and an oven mitt, she set the frying pan on top of the stove and put the oven mitts in, she then took the batter out and poured it into a jug.

I got up and took the frying pan and cooked half of the pancakes flipping them really high, I saw I was clearly impressing her and I took her hand in mine, she was surprised at first but she let it be, I put her hand around the handle of the frying pan and flipped the pancake, she laughed and I let go of her hand and let her flip them herself

When she was don't I had already eaten all of mine so she sat down beside me and stuffed her face with pancakes, I poured us a glass of milk and gave it to her

''Kim, can I tell you something?''

''shoot'' she says with a mouthful of pancakes

''I really ''

''you really what jack?''She says clearly not taking another pancake till I'm finished talking

'' I really like you, more than a friend ''I hid my face and heard she got up and left

''oh shit! What have I done ''

**Well that chapter to and I know I says it was going to be 2 k but I'm not a very good length writer next chapter tomorrow **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys , this is chapter 3 , sorry it's not that long I only have an hour each day on my laptop so I can't really write that much and I want to say thanks to all my reviewers *virtual heart* I know see you differently

Last time; '' I really like you, more than a friend ''I hid my face and heard she got up and left

''oh shit! What have I done ''

Chapter 3

Kim's pov

I am so confused. Jack likes me! , I only think of him as a friend and besides even if I did like him what about Brody?(wrath of the swan) that night after jack left he told me he actually liked me and I said I couldn't chose , so what's my choices ?

*jack-a boy that can cook ,, black belt ,sweet , and he can always cheer me up

*Brody- a tough boy that helped me when I needed help, black belt

AN-remind you of the hunger games? ;) *back to the ff*

I didn't know what to do so I ran up the stairs without saying a word to him; I got my hairdryer from the drawer and dried my hair. I didn't want to face jack again so I stayed in my room on my laptop, I logged into Facebook and went on Farmville

I know what everyone is thinking, mall word? I may be a black belt but I have my obsessions: s

Brody popped up after about 10 minutes (italics-Kim Brody-bold)

Hey: D

Hi

Watsup ;)

Just very confused: L

Why?

Jack said he liked me:L

Oh.

What?

It's just that I knew he always did, I was just hoping you would pick me

WHAT THE F BRODY, I AM NOT PICKING ANYBODY!

Sure...

Whatever Brody : x

*Kim logged off*

As soon as I closed my laptop there was a knock on my door, i said nothing but then jack walked in looking guilty and I immediately felt bad

''can we forget the last 10 minutes happened and go back to before?''

''I would like that '' I said giving him a million dollar smile

''oh and while I'm talking to you while I was looking around I found a pool it's on the basement floor '' he said almost jumping up and down in excitement

''Okay ill meet you down there in 5 ''I said while pushing him out of my room

I went into eh drawer and got a pink and white striped bikini from it and put it on then got a towel and walked down the stairs until I got to the basement floor , when I got there jack was already there and had swim sorts and a green WASABI shirt in to him

When he say me he looked down and blushed I guess he never seen me in a bikini before

''So- um u want to go into the pool '' he says looking at my face now

'' yeah sure '' I said while he turned around to get his towel I pushed him into the pool , he went in with a splash , when he surfaced to get some air ha had a devilish look in his eyes , he got out of the water and went to hug me , and me being a blonde I hugged him back ! he grabbed me over his shoulder and threw me in the water he laughed them noticed he still hasn't seen e go back for air yet, I decided to stay like this just so he would be freaking out, after about 2 minutes he came diving in for me, and when he saw I was sitting cross-legged on the bottom of the pool dying to laugh, he went up and got out of the pool

I thought he was mad at me I got out to and followed him to the beach chairs that was set out for the pool

''are you mad?'' I said emotionlessly not looking up at his face

''Nope '' he said bursting out laughing

'' what are you laughing at?''

''you like hunger games right?'' I nodded '' well there's this like on Facebook about crap hunger games pick up lines ''

'' Like what '' I said practically very curious and interested because if they were funny to jack then they must be hilarious

''you must be the girl on fire because, you set my heart alight''

I giggled and he smiled at me then if got up to go back to the pool when I saw a supply closet with the words 'POOL ASSCERORIES' on it so I walked towards it and opened it , inside were floating sharks and floating ninjas and beach balls , I grabbed some stuff and threw them into the pool , I saw jacks eyes light up , when I closed the door I turned around to see jack take his shirt off , I cant help to stare at his rock hard pecks , for a 15 year old it was impressive .

''Enjoying the show '' he said with a cocky grin on his face

''I will hurt you '' I threatened stepping closer to him; he put his arms up in defence. The next couple of hours went by with playing in the pool and having splashing contests with jack. When I was finished I went up to my room to get a shower and changed into my pyjamas' and I went to bed, I checked my phone for messages, it read *I NEW UNREAD MESSAGE*

TO:kimmy xxxx

FROM: Jackie boy 0) xxx

Hey Kim, night ;) dream about me

I replied:

TO: Jackie boy 0) xxx

FROM: jimmy xxxx

You wish: p night Jackie

I eventually ended up falling asleep listening to call me maybe by Carly Re Jaspen

-KIMS~DREAM-

_I was in the dojo when jack walked in, ''you want to spar jack?''_

'' _Sure Kim ''_

_He walked over to me , we both bowed and the whole dojo disappeared and when I looked around I was in a beautiful flowery meadow , he charged at me with a punch in the gut I caught his punch and twisted his arms backwards , he knocked over my ankle so I was on the ground '' you always put up an easy fight Kimmy''_

_I was screaming at myself to say something about the nickname but then I tried to get up but he held on to me wrists and kept me down, he started to lean down to me and I stared to move myself closer , are lips touched and I felt fireworks going off then I woke up in my room with jack beside me and he noticed I woke up and leaned down to kiss me then he put his hand on my stomach then I noticed I was pregnant ! _

RING RING RING, my phone alarm woke me up from that terrifying dream, I looked down at my stomach and then realized it _was_ just a dream. And then I realized about my reaction to jacks chest, me blushing all the time around him, the dream

I have a crush on jack Anderson.


	4. Chapter 4

I know see you differently

Kim's pov

I can't believe it, should I tell him? , should I wait for my feelings to dye down? Should I just go to his room and kiss him?

After I made my decision I got up and walked to jacks room which is on the other side of the hall, I knocked on his door then after about 5 minutes he answered looking like he just woke up , I hugged him and he was shocked at first but then hugged back , I pulled away and looked into his eyes

'' you know the way you told me you liked me different?''

''Kim, I thought we were forgetting about tha-''

''well never answered did i?''He looked perplexed for a minute but then he gave me a look to say go on

''well jack Anderson , Kim Crawford , do have a crush on you '' straight after I said that he pushed his lips to mine , I was shocked at first but then I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck , him wrapping his arms around my waist , he licked my bottom lip and I almost immediately let him in , we let our tongues do a totally different dance that neither of us has ever experienced before , he pushed me against the wall and then after 3 more minutes we pulled away desperately needing to catch air .

''so Kim Crawford, will you go on a date with me?''

''On one condition '' I said with a devilish look in my eye

''We watch the hunger games '' I sad excitedly

He looked at me like expected me to burst out laughing and tell him I was just joking but when he saw that I was telling the truth , he took my hand and lead me downstairs to sit on the couch while he looked through all the videos he laughed when he came across a movie so I knelt down beside him to see what was so funny , there in front of me was project x the movie , ''now we know what Bobbi watches in his spare time '' jack said laughing his head off when he was finished I told him to go sit down so I could get the movie in the DVD player

I sat down next to him and he put his arm around me , when the hunger games started , it ended quickly when it was don't I noticed jack had fallen asleep so I thought I would play a little prank on him.

I went to the kitchen were in the sink was filled with dishes from the pancakes, I went into the fridge and got some whipped cream, I search threw the cabinets for a black marker, then I went to go get my make-up bag and look for Bobbies wigs

When I found everything I went over to jack who was probably exhausted , I got my eye liner and coloured in his eyes black , I got my foundation and put it all on at once so he had orange skin , I put on bright red lipstick and to finish it off I put on a blonde wig on top of his head , you are probably wondering what about the cream and the marker , I filled a bowl with cream and put it on the table then got the marker and drew a moustache and beard on him .

I got some of the crème and put it on his lips then kissed him, he instantly woke up , he didn't notice the make-up or the wig so I brought him a mirror , he was confused at first on my he needed a mirror but when he looked at his reflection he screamed and dropped the mirror on the sofa , he looked mad but then laughed

''Nice one Kim '' he said in between laughs

He went to the bathroom to wash off all the stuff when Brody texted me

TO :kim

FROM:br0dY :p

Kim, if jack has asked you out then say no because you are mine and if you don't believe me and you tell Rudy it won't matter because I have quit the dojo , I am part of the black dragons now and you are going to join after you are don't baby-sitting the mansion and I will be determined to get your fist kiss , first time doing it , first child , EVERYTHING , you can't escape me Kim ;) night baby

Jack came back and sat beside me again

''what's wrong Kim?'' he asked worriedly


End file.
